


Cooling Down

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader convinces Sasuke to try a snowcone for the first time!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Cooling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Snocone with Sasuke x reader” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

It was a hot day outside, and you and Sasuke’s pace walking through the theme park had slowed dramatically, to the point where you were both nearly dragging your feet to the next ride.  _ We need water _ , you thought.  _ Or something cold. We still have more roller coasters to ride before the day’s over! _ You had nearly made it to the next ride when you spotted a snow cone truck, an oasis in the desert. Your eyes lit up, and you tugged at Sasuke’s arm.

“Sasuke! Let’s go get snow cones!” He looked at you, confused.

“Snow cones? What are those?” You gaped at him.

“Were you raised under a rock?” He continued to stare blankly, and you shook your head. “Come on, I’ll show you.” You grabbed his hand and all but dragged him over to the snow cone truck, filled with a second wave of energy at the thought of the cold, tasty treat. You stopped in front of the truck and pointed to the sign. “You get a cup of shaved ice and then you can pour whatever flavors you want on it,” you said, gesturing to the flavor spouts on the side of the truck. “It’s really good.” Sasuke raised his eyebrows at you, unimpressed.

“So it’s a cup of ice with syrup on it? Sounds delicious,” he deadpanned, and you gave him a disapproving look.

“Just try it, okay? Come on, I’ll pay.” He obliged at that, and you ordered two snow cones, handing one to him. You got a mixture of three different flavors in your cup, mixing the colors around and watching them blend, while Sasuke only poured a small amount of the cherry syrup on his.

“Just one flavor? Lame,” you said, and he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Yours looks like someone murdered a unicorn on it.” He was right -- you almost had more syrup than shaved ice, and the bright colors had melted together to make an almost unappetizing brownish-red.

“But it’s delicious,” you said, scooping a bite with your spoon. Sasuke followed your lead, and you closed your eyes, savoring the sweet ice melting on your tongue. You opened them after the first bite had dissolved and looked at him. “How is it?”

“Tastes like cherry syrup and shaved ice,” he said, stabbing it with his spoon a couple of times before taking another bite. “But it’s not bad, I guess.” You beamed.

“See, I told you you’d like it!” You said. He shrugged.

“It’s just really hot out here,” he mumbled, taking another bite and you smiled.

“Hush, I know you’re enjoying it. Come on, let’s go sit in the shade,” you said, and the two of you found a comfy spot to sit under a tree and finish your snow cones. When Sasuke asked to go on the next ride, you laughed at seeing his tongue, which had turned bright red, and stuck yours out to compare. He said it still looked like a dead unicorn, but laughed along with you, and even agreed that snow cones weren’t a bad way to cool down.


End file.
